kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 August 2015
23:52:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:55:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:25 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:59:32 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:56 roy !!!!!!!!! mustang !!!!!!!!!!! 00:00:07 yo 00:00:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:25 That was kinda spamy 00:00:37 Max, could you smuggle me a shovel>? 00:00:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:01 Must remember to get a small fold out shovel. 00:03:05 so for greats a good friend is a spam 00:03:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:48 greeds* 00:05:31 Cooler eight weeks. 00:05:40 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:12:24 Shhh 00:12:26 It is quiet time 00:12:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:23 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:13:34 *tries to escape* 00:13:47 Nope btw I can read conversations from my command line where I'm running the bot without having to be on chat myself. 00:13:52 (epic) 00:13:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:24 I'm always watching @_@ 00:14:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:43 *puts finger to lips* It's chat quiet time. *keeps trying to escape* 00:14:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:00 Nawww 00:15:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:15 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:17 *starts to dig out of chat* 00:15:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:15:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:48 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:56 I bet you didn't know I read main chat conversations on my command line lol 00:16:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:45 *goes off and lights things on fire* 00:17:49 Don't burn my stuff. *keeps digging my out of chat* 00:18:07 *burns anything around me* so pretty e.o 00:18:28 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:18:50 Jj my college gave me microsoft office for free. 00:18:54 Yay lol 00:18:54 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:19:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:31 What!? 00:19:39 Yep 00:19:40 No way teen 00:19:43 (epicweave) 00:19:51 I'll screen shot it lol 00:19:54 I have to pay for mines ;-; 00:20:08 Hello Jj 00:20:09 10 bucks a mont ughh 00:20:15 Hi Fgy 00:20:23 http://prntscr.com/88x4xb 00:20:25 Oh shit 00:20:56 Do it in the toilet. 00:21:03 I think the email said I can install it on 5 devices. 00:21:11 (super epic) 00:22:13 Their needs to be a cooler emto. 00:22:15 Ugh still at 71% lol 00:22:51 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:54 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:20 Cooler eight weeks. 00:23:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:27 *gives shot pop rocks* 00:25:58 *burns a few redwood trees* 00:26:21 *gets sent to the cooler* 00:26:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:26:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYLm5w5o10Q warning should not be allowed to listen to this lots of times. 00:33:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:35:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 26